non existant moon
by SheThinksOfYouAsHerAnchor
Summary: Rhydian hates no moon days (And gym class.) although they never seemed that bad with Maddy around. Maddy/Rhydian


**Rhydian hates no moon days (And gym class) although they never seemed that bad when Maddy was with him. **

His faint Southern accent cuts through the crisp Tuesday morning air. Maddy Smith sat on the bench in the gym watching her classmates play dodge ball. It was a no moon day and she and Rhydian had been excused from gym with a note saying it was for 'medical reasons'. In truth her head was banging and her stomach felt as though someone had run it through with a knife. Her whole body felt as though it had been left in a blender and put on chop.

"Are you okay?" Rhydian asked once more looking at her through heavy lidded eyes. She hummed a positive response dropping her aching head against his shoulder the casual rocking caused by his breathing soothing it.

"I hate no moon days!" Rhydian exclaimed as if scolding the non existent moon for being just that, Non existent.

"We all do" Maddy told him quietly, his temper pounding at her already throbbing head . As usual Rhydian didn't respond, knowing she was right but not wanting to admit defeat, she could practically hear his eyes rolling in annoyance.

Dropping the subject Rhydian's eyes slid over to where Mr Jeffries stood watching the game with interest. Maddy had no interest in watching the game, gym with the whole year often resulted in a chaos, Katrina had already stopped the game twice while she fixed her hair and seeing Jimmy in a gym kit wasn't what she would call enjoyable, now Rhydian in a gym kit was an entirely different matter, Maddy thought to herself letting out a gust of air. Rhydian caught her eye with his, the colour of faded denim, filled with undiluted concern.

"I'm fine." She tried to smile. Rhydian snapped his head to watch Mr Jeffries for a second before turning back to her. Maddy closed her eyes and snuggled deeper into his neck her dark chocolate hair creating a curtain around her face.

Maddy jumped her eyes snapping open when she felt two warm fingers under her chin gently turning her head up to look into his baby blue eyes he didn't say anything just gestured to the main entrance of the school and stood up carefully. Rhydian gently took her hand and pulled her to her feet. Maddy kept hold of his fingers as she wobbled her way into the school trying to not let her knees buckle. His arm wound around her waist for support rubbing her hip in soothing circles where her shirt had ridden up to expose her pale skin.

Rhydian led Maddy along the deserted corridors toward the dark room. The heat caressing their achy limbs they settled on the floor under the desk. Maddy hesitantly shuffled closer to Rhydian and settled her head on his lap. Rhydian stiffened for a minute his hands hovering in mid air before starting to stroke her hair gently. Maddy tried not to moan at the sensation her teeth digging into her bottom lip.

Rhydian tried to make himself comfortable on the hard floor shuffling his shoulders. Maddy, noticing his discomfort reluctantly sat up pulling the back of his hoodie until he lay down on his back beside her.

"Maddy what are you...?" Rhydian asked stopping mid sentence as Maddy curled up to his side her head coming to rest on his chest.

"I..."

Maddy moaned in annoyance. "Rhydian stop fussing, I'm too tired"

He let himself relax into her small form his arm wrapped around her waist and his lips coming to rest at her hair. Their legs winded together and her arm settled resting on his chest.

Maddy winced as the end of period bell rang burying her head deeper into Rhydian's chest.

"You know?" He murmured. "I was starting to quite like this position"

Maddy hit him lightly standing up in anticipation of Tom and Shannon and stretching the cricks out of her back.

The blonde boy continued lying on the floor but rolled to his stomach in her absence placing his forehead on the cool floor. Maddy wished she had the energy to laugh at the sight of his nose smushed against the carpet as he pushed himself further onto the cold ground.

When he finally decided to join her on the small sofa she placed her palm, still cold from there brief trip outside against his flaming forehead. His noise of delight made her stomach lurch funnily.

Noticing the small red mark on the tip of Rhydian's nose Maddy automatically leant over and placed her lips on the imperfection. Rhydian's navy eyes sprung open in surprise pulling away quickly Maddy cast her eyes to the floor her head throbbing again.

For the second time that day Rhydian's warm hand lifted her chin forcing her to look at him again.

"Sorry." She said embarrassed "I'm tired, it's what I would do with shann, mam or dad."

Rhydian shrugged, catching her chocolate eyes before leaning in to crush his lips to hers. Maddy's eyes snapped open in surprise before she realised _She was kissing Rhydian Morris! Rhydian was kissing her! _There eyes fluttered shut simultaneously, the only noise in the darkened room being the heavy breathing coming from the two of them.

Maddy gasped coming back into reality and slowly resting her head against his own. Grinning from ear to ear Maddy leant to peck his chapped lips again. The pain from the non existent moon was long since forgotten.

"I certainly hope you don't do that with Shann or the others." He grinned Maddy giggled

"No" Maddy agreed kissing him again. "I only do that with you."

**Once again I really wish I owned wolfblood.**

**Please R&R x**


End file.
